The present invention relates to apparatus for treating a medical patient with oxygen or suction or both. Some apparatus is known for feeding oxygen or suction or both to a patient but none is known in which the pressure of gas can be controlled and the patient can be so well protected from a surge of pressure.
The present invention can be used to feed gases while maintaining tight control on gas pressure surges to which the patient might be subjected.